


It Comes Down the Mountain like a Roar

by likecrackingwater (1thetenfootlongscarf2)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6284851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thetenfootlongscarf2/pseuds/likecrackingwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is the shock and then she is born anew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Comes Down the Mountain like a Roar

The pain is sharp and shuddering. She doesn't die instantly but the gunshock is swift and the world fades to pastels as she falls. 

There is no sound but the rush of blood in her ears. As she swallows she can taste the hot copper swell of blood. She doesn't want to cry but there is no control over the tears that smear the things she's trying so hard to see. 

Suddenly she doesn't want to be here anymore. She doesn't want to be heda and she knows she is dying and she doesn't want to be. She wants to crawl back into bed, curl around the warmth and the world she built there made of precious, gossamer things.

 

Love was weakness. She thought that was the truth of the world. Now she realized that it was a little bit more. It was a world within a world, a Fiddler's Green, and she had abanonded her post on the tower for a while in the secluded glen.

 

There was a darkness creeping at the edges of her vision. Something rasped and froze as she tried to breathe. There was a silence and the light vanished from the world. 


End file.
